Sortie nocturne
by skylanger-the-angel-vampire
Summary: Elizabeth n'arrive pas a dormir et décide d'aller se défouler en pleine nuit. C'est ma premier fanfiction de Stargate Atlantis ! J'espère que ce sera pas une cata ;


Elle était là. Fixant le plafond si froid de sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Les frustrations de la journée sûrement. Ses pensées continuaient de défiler sans qu'elle n'en ait réellement conscience. C'était toujours la même chose avec elle. A chaque fois qu'elle décider d'aller se coucher tôt pour récupérer les heures de sommeilles qui lui manquaient, elle n'arrivait pas a tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

La jolie brune soupira bruyamment. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas avant longtemps. Jetant un regard désespéré à son réveil et vit qu'il était prés de trois heures du matin… Ne tenant plus en place la dirigeante de la magnifique cité des anciens se leva avec rapidité. Elle enfila une tenue plus adéquate pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. En effet la légère et jolie chemise de nuit de soi bleu qui recouvrait à ce moment présent son corps n'était pas très judicieuse pour aller courir. Elizabeth se vêtit donc d'un short et d'un débardeur sans manche le tout en noir. Si l'heure avait été plus avancée elle ne se serait jamais permis de s'habiller ainsi. Mais vers trois heures du matin il était plus que très rare de croiser du monde à part les équipes de garde, et elle savait part où passer pour éviter ces équipes donc le problème était réglé.

Elle se saisit alors de son mp3 qu'elle avait ramené de la terre et le mit en route. Fixant l'écouteur dans ses oreilles elle put entendre les premières de l'une de ses chansons. « This is the story of a girl » de 3 doors down.

Juste avant de sortir de ses quartiers elle se fixa dans l'unique miroir qui orné sa chambre. Elle venait de s'attacher les cheveux, ce qui mettait en valeur son visage, enfin à ce que lui disait sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant… Passant sa main devant le détenteur la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître les couloirs vides de la cité sur l'eau. Elizabeth commença alors à trottiner sur place avant de se lancer dans ces allées encore sombres à cette heure ci. Le rythme de ses musiques rythmé la cadence de ses pas. Elle avait l'impression de danser à chaque note, elle se surprit même à fredonner quelques paroles. La musique lui donnait des ailes, l'entraînait dans un monde qu'elle aimait tant. Un monde fait de rêves, d'amour et de vie palpitante. Les musiques défilaient les unes après les autres allant de plus douce, qui lui permettait de reprendre son souffle, à d'autre très rythmé qui l'épuisait.

Après vingt minutes de bonne course la jeune femme décida de se diriger dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle avait envie de se défouler sur quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas de raison d'être énervée plus que ça… Non les tracas de la vie quotidienne sur Atlantis ne l'énervaient pas plus que d'habitude… C'était peut-être a cause de… Certaines choses… Choses qui s'étaient passées alors qu'elle était sous l'emprise de Phoebus… Elle avait failli tuer de nombreuses personnes… Elle s'en voulait… Elle savait que ce n'était pas elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable… A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, le même cauchemar la hantait… Elle tuait tout ses amis à cause du gaz et allez ensuite abattre John de sang froid… Un frisson lui parcourut et sa colère contre elle-même augmenta. Si elle n'avait pas été si faible, alors peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas eut toute cette histoire. Elle aurait pus prévenir ses amis que ce n'était pas elle qui lui parlait mais bien l'aliène en elle… Aliène qui avait par ailleurs de mauvaise intention.

Elle soupira de frustration et entra dans la salle d'entrainement. Elle s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le pushing ball qui s'offrait à elle. Elle le regarda un moment laissant apparaître dans ses doux yeux verts la colère et la haine qui l'animait. Elle s'échauffa la nuque. L'une de ses musiques préférés retentie alors. « Shut up and kiss me » de Orianthi. La musique commençait doucement, laissant à Elizabeth le temps d'échauffer ses poignets de se mettre en place. Elle expira un coup et des que le rythme s'accéléra elle frappa de toute ses forces.

Après plusieurs frappes rapides elle se mit alors à chanter en même temps cette chanson qu'elle appréciait, continuant ses enchainements.

« Shut up and Kiss me ! » lança-t-elle en même temps qu'un magnifique coup de pied droit sur le pauvre objet.

Alors qu'elle continuait ses coups, que la musique entrainante menait le rythme de ses frappes ses pensées filèrent de nouveau pour s'attarder sur un sujet un peu plus personnel. En effet en plus de cette histoire de gaz mortel il y avait cette histoire gênante du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec le chef militaire… Elle savait que ce baiser n'était pas de sa part… Qu'il ne signifiait surement rien pour le beau brun… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser… Peut-être était ce parce que elle avait des sentiments pour ce militaire rebelle ? Elle secoua la tête et frappa encore plus fort. « Shut up ! » chanta-t-elle avec énergie en se parlant a elle-même

Ce bruit attira l'attention d'un homme qui passait par-là, cherchant désespérément le sommeil… Il s'arrêta devant la salle d'entrainement d'où venait la voix. Cette voix il la connaissait que trop bien. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ces mots venant d'elle. Il entra alors dans la pièce inquiet, s'imaginant la jeune femme en prise avec quelqu'un… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il surprit la dirigeante de la cité en train de se défouler contre un sac de frappe. Le militaire l'observa alors avec attention, elle était en tenue de sport… Et cette tenue lui allait tout simplement à ravir, mettant ses formes délicates bien en valeur… John soupira, voila qu'il recommençait à fantasmer sur sa bosse…

Il s'avança alors doucement derrière la jeune femme. Elle ne sembla pas sentir sa présence trop concentrée par ses frappes. Il vit également que la jeune femme écoutait de la musique à un volume sonore loin d'être raisonnable d'ailleurs.

« Elizabeth » Tenta-t-il sans succès.

Elizabeth quant à elle était toujours autant concentrée sur ses pulsions nerveuses a épuiser… elle se surprit à avoir l'impression de sentir le parfum du militaire, sa colère redoubla et elle lança un violent coup droit. Malheureusement pour elle, trop distraite par ses sentiments et ses raisons, elle n'avait pas bien frappé et venait de se faire mal à la main. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre devant la douleur mais continua ses coups. Soudain, c'est la voix du colonel cher à son cœur qu'elle crut entendre.

« Shut up ! » Cria-t-elle en assimilant un coup de pied furieux dans le sac.

Brusquement, une main vain se poser sur son épaule. Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme sur les nerfs depuis le début, mit en pratique ce que lui avait enseigné Teyla sans faire attention à qui elle avait affaire. Elle fit alors passer par-dessus elle « cette main » qu'elle eut le temps de trouver très douce.

Quelques secondes après elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle venait de mettre à terre le Colonel John Sheppard ! Elle arracha alors ses écouteurs et commença à se précipiter vers sa victime qui n'avait pas encore bougé, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Mon dieu ! John vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-elle penchée vers lui posant l'une de ses mains sur son bras.

« Oui… » Dit-il simplement, commençant à se relever aidé par son bourreau. Il secoua vivement la tête, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. L'une de ses mains passa alors sur son visage et alla ensuite ébouriffer ses cheveux.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda Elizabeth toujours inquiète par le bien être de son chef militaire. Elle le fixait avec intensité, elle ne savait plus ou se mettre… Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris… Elle s'était laissé emporter… Elle… La diplomate… L'une des personnes des plus patientes au monde… Et elle s'était emportée parce qu'elle pensait à lui… A lui d'une façon qu'elle ne devrait pas… Son emportement signifiait bien des choses… Car seules quelques situations la mettaient dans cet état là… Maintenant elle était sure… Et cela la désespérer intérieurement.

« Oui, oui j'ai connu pire, mais la prochaine fois dites moi simplement que vous voulez être seule plutôt que de me mettre à terre. » Dit-il avec un fin sourire se massant légèrement sa nuque endolorie.

« Je suis vraiment désolée » le répondit-elle avec un sourire triste… Le regard remplie de regrets et de remords.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dites moi plutôt ce que vous faites ici à 4 heures du matin en train de martyriser ce pauvre sac de frappe ! » Dit-il désignant la principale victime d'Elizabeth depuis son réveil.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« La même chose que vous.. » Le répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Un silence de gène s'installa quelques secondes avant que le colonel ne reprenne les choses en mains.

« Alors dites-moi Elizabeth. Quelle est cette chanson qui vous rend si… dynamique ? demanda-t-il accompagné de son sourire charmeur.

Shut up and kiss me. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un fin sourire. Elle aimait vraiment cette chanson. Elle la trouvé dynamique, mais pas trop… Elle était également romantique sans pour autant tomber dans le genre guimauve...

Je vous demande pardon ? Le questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre ces mots sortant de sa bouche… Mais celui le surprenait venant de la jeune femme, surtout après l'avoir envoyé à terre…

Oh non c'est la chanson ! s'exclama-t-elle avec vivacité en rougissant. Heureusement la faible lueur de la salle empêcha de voir le teint rosé de la leader.

Vous êtes sure ? » enchaina-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. . La fatigue, les questions qu'il se posait dans sa tête depuis maintenant prés d'un an l'avait poussé à lui sortir cette réplique… De plus le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques semaines plus tôt lui restait toujours dans la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses lèvres que son corps se rappelait, mais que son esprit n'avait pas eu le droit de gouter. Tout ça à cause d'un autre qui lui avait volé son corps pour son premier baiser avec sa douce Elizabeth… Oh bien sure ce n'était pas réellement Elizabeth, ni lui d'ailleurs. Ce n'était donc théoriquement pas eux qui s'embrassaient… Mais dans les faits, leurs deux lèvres s'étaient touchées et goutés dans une étreinte passionnée.

«- Pardon ? »

Sa question l'avait plus que surprise. Elizabeth ne comprenait pas ce que John voulait dire. Ou plutôt elle comprenait quelque chose qui ne lui semblait pas possible.

« - Non parce que vous savez… Vos désirs sont des ordres et…

Excusez-moi ? insista la dirigeante complètement perdue.

Non rien oubliez ! Il est tard je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher… A demain ! Enfin non a tout à l'heure en faite vu l'heure. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Maintenant il savait. Elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Après tout comment avait-il pu espérer mériter une femme comme la diplomate ? Il lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître de la vue de la jolie brune qui ne sut faire un mouvement.

Elizabeth agita sa tête et ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Elle remit alors ses écouteurs et se remit en place. Elle devait frapper plus fort pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Elle allait de nouveau percuter le sac lorsque les paroles de la chanson qui défilait attirèrent son attention.

*Don't let him go !  
Just give him a chance to grow  
Take it easy, take it slow  
But don't let him go *

Elle stoppa net son mouvement, la musique de Reo SpeedWagon résonnait dans sa tête. Elle observa alors avec attention sa main droite ou elle s'était blessée. Elle était légèrement bleu… Soudain elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas les sentiments qu'elle avait pour le colonel qui l'avait blessé... Mais que c'était le fait qu'elle n'accepte pas qu'elle puisse tenir à lui plus qu'à un simple collègue ou ami…

Elle se retourna brusquement vers la porte ou avait disparu le beau brun une minute plutôt. La question fatidique se posa alors d'elle-même… Suivre la raison ou son cœur ? Et puis que lui dira-t-elle une fois devant lui ? Elizabeth soupira et se remit en position devant le sac de frappe.

Brusquement, elle virevolta sur elle-même et se mit à courir dans la cité à la recherche de l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur. Elle courait encore et encore. Elle suivait son cœur. Elle l'avait décidé ainsi. Qu'importe les conséquences. Elle l'aimait. Elle allait enfin suivre le conseil de son soi retrouvé quelques années plutôt.

Elle sillonnait toujours les couloirs, nulle trace du militaire. Soudain, elle le vit à l'angle d'un couloir. Elle accéléra sa marche, criant son prénom pour qu'il s'arrête.

« John ! »

Le colonel souleva un sourcil de surprise et se retourna. Elle était là. Elle lui courrait après, peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui, ne bougeant pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas très gentleman de ne pas aller à sa rencontre mais à cet instant précis il voulait que ce soit elle qui vienne vers lui et non le contraire… De plus d'ici il pouvait mieux l'admirer…

Elle arriva enfin face à lui, essoufflée. Elle se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle avait couru si vite… Elle avait toujours la tête baissée et n'osait pas relever la tête. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire… John lui patientait et l'observait en attendant. Une fois qu'elle reprit son souffle, Elizabeth souffla un bon coup et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, mais avait toujours la tête baissée. Le militaire n'étant pas connu pour sa patience brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

La diplomate plongea alors son regard vert dans celui gris qui était tellement craquant. Elle essaya de trouver des ondes d'encouragement dans ces yeux qu'elle désirait tant, mais ne trouva aucun réconfort. Il voulait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule. Qu'elle arrive à exprimer se qu'elle pouvait ressentir par elle-même. John ne voulait pas non plus que ses prunelles laisse voir ses sentiments pour ne pas influencer la jeune femme avec ses propres émotions.

« Euh… Enfaite je voulais vous dire que… C'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas facile de dire ce que je m'apprête à dire mais… Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est... Ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est… » Elle continuait a essayer de lui exprimer ses sentiments, faisant de nombreux gestes avec les mains, cherchant une façon de dire les choses sans pour autant les dire entièrement... La pauvre était totalement perdue.

John voyait bien tout le désarroi de la jeune femme. Un fin sourire de victoire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi à faire perdre ses mots à l'une des plus grands diplomates. C'était pour lui une preuve suffisante.

« Shut up… » Lança-t-il dans un faible souffre.

Elizabeth le regarda surprise, puis sourit. Elle venait de comprendre. Il lui était venu en aide finalement dans ses explications interminables.

« and Kiss me » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire timide, fixant son regard dans celui du militaire. Il sourit à son tour, s'approcha et lui caressa sa joue d'une main douce et puissante la fois. Il continua sa progression vers les lèvres d'Elizabeth qu'il fixait à présent avec intensité. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent en une douce caresse, caresses qui se répétèrent plusieurs fois. Ils prenaient leur temps, profitant un maximum de ce moment magique qui se déroulait, ne pensant plus aux conséquences futures. Elizabeth passa alors ses bras autour du cou du beau brun, resserrant ainsi leur étreinte. Le frôlement de leurs de lèvres se fit alors plus étroit. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et se goutèrent enfin. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement. C'était _Leur_ baiser. Et cela personne ne pouvait le leur enlever. Aucun aliènes, aucun règlement ne pouvaient les en empêcher. Personne ne pouvait leur interdire de s'aimer car comme dirait un proverbe québécois :

**« On ne peut empêcher un cœur d'aimer »**

Voilà voilà ! C'était ma première fanfiction de Stargate Atlantis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours trés plaisir =) Zou !


End file.
